Kelly und Joes Hochzeit
Es war die erste Hochzeit im California Clan. Für mich eine der Schönsten und auch eine Besondere Hochzeit. Zum ersten Mal kamen im Clan der Glamour rüber und die Einzigartigkeit der Serie. Jeffrey Osborne hatte einen Gastauftritt und verschaffte der Hochzeit romantisches Flair vom Feinsten.In den folgend beschriebenen drei Folgen war für jeden was dabei: Spannung pur, Dramatik, Witz und Romantik thumb|left|Copyright Frank Null Folge 132 Hauptpersonen: Kelly, Joe, Eden, Sophia, Mason, Ted, C.C. , Gina, Amy, Hochzeitsgesellschaft Kelly, Joe und die Familie sind bereits in den Nebenräumen der Kirche. Kelly macht sich fertig für die Hochzeit. Sie entdeckt einen Nelkenstrauß und ruft angsterfüllt nach Joe. Dieser eilt gleich herbei mit Cruz und C.C. Kelly und Joe überlegen sogar die Hochzeit abzublasen und mit der Hochzeit zu warten, bis der Nelkenmörder gefasst ist. Cruz redet mit dem Priester. Er hat niemanden in die Kirche reingehen sehen und bat seine Frau einen Strauß für Kelly zusammen zu stellen… Kelly und Joe beschließen doch zu heiraten. Man sieht zwischendurch Peter, der sich schon in die Kirche rein geschlichen hat und Kelly auflauert. Kelly befürchtet, dass Peter doch noch auftauchen wird. Währenddessen befindet sich Eden in der Präsidentensuite des Capwell-Hotels (dort hat sich die Comptessa Armonti schon seit längerer Zeit mit Marcello einquartiert und versteckt) und hat gerade erfahren, dass Sophia noch lebt. Zunächst steht sie unter Schock und fängt an zu weinen und möchte Sophia umarmen, doch dann als sie den ersten klaren Gedanken fassen kann, kommt der Hass bei Eden durch und sie beschuldigt Sophia. Sie kann nicht verstehen, dass Sophia ihre Familie im Glauben ließ, dass sie tot sei und alle im Stich gelassen hat. Sophia versucht Eden ihre Liebe klar zu machen, doch Eden ist total verbittert und lässt Sophia nicht an sie heran. Eden macht Sophia Vorwürfe, weil sie alleine eine Frau werden musste und dass sie nie eine Mutter gehabt hätte und jetzt sei es auch zu spät. Sie wirft ihr noch die Affäre zu Lionel vor und alles eskaliert. Sophia hat keine Chance zu Eden durch zu dringen. Eden möchte, dass Sophia nicht zu Kelly´s Hochzeit kommt und die Stadt für immer verlässt – aber nicht ohne ihre Verkleidung und ihre Schuld. Cruz macht sich Sorgen um Eden und holt sie im Capwell-Hotel ab. Zunächst möchte Marcello ihn nicht ins Zimmer lassen, doch Cruz zeigt seine Polizeimarke und tritt ins Zimmer ein. Eden fährt mit ihm zur Kirche. Sie sagt ihm nicht, wer die Frau war. Sie sagt nur, es sei Jemand aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Zur gleichen Zeit in der Kirche kommt Ted zu Kelly. Kelly und er unterhalten sich über Laken. Kelly macht Ted klar, dass sie immer für ihren Bruder da sein wird. Als er von Kelly erfährt, dass Laken nicht zur Hochzeit kommen wird, ist er sehr enttäuscht und möchte mit Laken reden. Er fährt zu ihr ins Lockridge-Haus…. Kelly ist wieder allein im Raum. Peter schleicht sich hinein. Er wirkt nervös und abgedreht und unberechenbar. Kelly bekommt große Angst. Er schenkt ihr eine Kette zur Hochzeit. Kelly schreit nach Joe. Peter versperrt ihr die Tür. Die Kette fällt zu Boden und geht kaputt. In diesem Moment, weiß Kelly nicht wie Peter reagieren wird. Zum Glück kommt Joe ins Zimmer. Er wirft Peter raus. Peter meinte, er wolle doch nur gratulieren und an der Hochzeit teilnehmen, doch Kelly und Joe machen ihm klar, dass sie ihn nicht dabei haben wollen. Peter verschwindet – doch er verlässt die Kirche nicht… Kelly bezweifelt, dass Peter ihr was antun wollte und ist erleichtert, dass er gekommen ist und nichts passiert ist. Sie bezweifelt, dass Peter der Mörder ist. Joe ist sich allerdings sicher. Ted kommt zu Laken. Er macht ihr klar, dass er sie bei der Hochzeit dabei haben möchte, dass er sie über alles liebt und sie sein Leben sei. Doch Laken gibt Ted zu verstehen, dass es aus ist. Er hat geglaubt, dass Warren Channing getötet hat und das kann sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Sie wirft ihn raus und gibt ihm alle Geschenke zurück. Ted ist tief traurig und geht. Laken wirft sich aufs Bett und weint. Sophia beschließt in Verkleidung „Miss Carlile-Schriftstellerin“ zur Hochzeit zu gehen. Marcello rät ihr ab, aber sie lässt sich nicht abhalten – sie muss gehen. Marcello und Sophia reden über Eden´s Hypnose in Europa, ob sie wirklich das Richtige getan hätten. Eden sah damals Sophia im Casino und stand sofort unter Schock. Marcello hypnotisierte sie und löschte ihre Erinnerung an die Begegnung mit Sophia. Eden kommt zu Kelly. Eden zieht sich um und ist in Gedanken versunken und unaufmerksam. Kelly bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Eden überlegt sogar ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen doch beschließt es nicht zu tun. Kelly ist total nervös. Noch ca. 30 Minuten bis zur Hochzeit. Die erste Brautjungfer „Sally“ kommt in der Kirche an. Cruz und C.C. empfangen die Gäste. Joe ist ein Nervenbündel aber überglücklich. Cruz sagt C.C., dass er die Organisation für die Hochzeit seiner Tochter toll findet. C.C. erwidert, dass es beim nächsten Mal noch besser wird – er hätte ja noch eine Tochter. Cruz, der Witzbold meint dann „ach ja – ich erinnere mich“. (Ich liebe diese Situationskomik) Ms. Carlile trifft in der Kirche ein. Sie geht zu Kelly. Eden folgt ihr. Kelly freut sich über den netten Besuch der „Schriftstellerin“. Sie stellt sie auch noch C.C. vor, weil sie einen Bericht über die Töchter berühmter Väter schreibt. Eden versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber behandelt Ms. Carlile als Fremde und Störenfried. Eden möchte einen Moment mit Ms. Carlile sprechen… thumb|Copyright Frank Null Folge 133 Am Anfang dieser Folge sieht man tolle Aufnahmen im Inneren der Kirche, Fotografen und die ersten Gäste. C.C. begrüßt die Hochzeitsgäste. Danny ist der Platzanweiser. Jeffrey Osborne, ein berühmter Sänger, trifft in der Kirche ein. Er ist ein guter Freund von C.C. und stellt sich zu ihm. Eine Reporterin interviewt C.C. und Jeffrey. Er hat einen neuen Song extra für Kelly & Joe komponiert „Greatest Love-Affair“!! Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber dem Zuschauer wird der Glanz, Ruhm und die gesellschaftliche Größe der Capwell-Familie gezeigt. Man hat das Gefühl bei einer Königshochzeit anwesend zu sein und wird gefesselt, weil man den Gästen und der Familie so nahe ist. Ich persönlich liebe diese erfreulichen Ereignisse im Clan. Die erste Hochzeit im Clan ist einfach etwas ganz Besonderes – für mich eines meiner eigenen kleinen Schätze in meiner Videosammlung. Man sieht Peter, wie er die Hochzeitsgesellschaft beobachtet. Es läuft einem eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Man bekommt wirklich Angst vor seinem Vorhaben. Eden und Sophia streiten. Eden möchte, dass Sophia die Familie in Ruhe lässt und sie soll Kelly´s Hochzeit nicht stören. Eden hat Angst, dass Kelly Sophia´s lächerliche Verkleidung erkennt. Sophia möchte Eden sehr bald alles erzählen, damit sie vielleicht den Zorn und Hass überwinden kann. Sophia ist aber nicht davon abzubringen, an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen. Derweilen ist Ted noch vorm Capwell-Haus. Er erinnert sich an die Zeit mit Laken und weint. Er betritt die Halle und trifft dort auf Mason. Dieser ist betrunken und fragt Ted was los sei. Ted ist nicht zu reden zu Mute. Mason hält Ted eine Predikt über die Capwell-Familie. Er selbst fühlt sich von der Familie verstoßen und nicht mehr als „Capwell“. Er rät Ted sich von Laken zu lösen und sie zu vergessen für das Capwell-Schicksal. Mason sagt, dass ein Capwell zu sein, ein Recht sei, dass man mit der Geburt erwirbt- aber auch ein Fluch… Ted geht wütend nach oben. Cruz hilft seinem Freund Joe beim Anziehen des Anzuges. Joe ist überglücklich und schwärmt Cruz vor wie toll es ist, wenn man die Frau fürs Leben gefunden hat. Cruz erwidert, dass er sie vielleicht auch schon gefunden hat, sich aber noch nicht sicher sei… Sie verlassen Arm in Arm den Raum. Ich fand es toll wie die enge Freundschaft der beiden dargestellt wird. Sie sind beide so natürlich und spielen ihre Rolle einfach perfekt. Danny begrüßt Jade. Er sagt ihr, wie toll sie aussieht und dass er sie liebt. Die Brautjungfer wird ganz verlegen. Danny empfängt die nächsten Gäste. Er begrüßt sie mit „freundliche Feinde oder feindliche Freunde?“ Dabei musste ich schmunzeln, denn die piekfeinen Gäste konnten über diesen Spruch nicht lachen. Die Brautjungfern Amy, Jade und Sally sind aufgeregt bei Kelly. Sie sehen toll aus, die Kleider in türkis und tollen Blumengestecken in den Haaren. Kelly hat ihr Kleid noch nicht an und ist total nervös, aber glücklich. Amy weint bereits vor Freude und Kelly umarmt sie. Sophia sitzt schon in der Kirche. Eden kniet sich hinter sie und möchte wissen, was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist. Sie will nicht ewig ihre Mutter hassen. Sie gehen nach draußen. Eden fragt, warum Sophia sie verlassen hat. Sophia verdeutlicht ihr, dass sie ihre Kinder immer geliebt hat… doch dann wird das Gespräch von Danny gestört – Eden soll kommen, die Hochzeit beginnt in ein paar Minuten… Ted befindet sich mit Mason noch in der Capwell-Halle. Mason äußert, dass Ted nach der Trennung von Laken, der nächste Channing sein könnte und möchte mit Ted darauf trinken. Doch Ted verlässt das Haus zur Hochzeit. Es findet noch ein ernstes Gespräch zwischen Kelly und C.C. statt. C.C. akzeptiert nun endlich Joe und ihm ist es das Wichtigste, wenn Kelly glücklich ist. Gina betritt den Raum. Kelly bedankt sich bei ihr für ihre Hilfe bei der Organisation der Hochzeit. C.C. und Gina lassen Kelly allein, damit sie ihr Kleid anziehen kann. Rosa möchte noch kurz zu Kelly. Sie schenkt ihr ein Taschentuch, dass sie von Sophia vor vielen Jahren geschenkt bekommen hat. Rosa gibt Kelly zu verstehen, dass sie für sie wie eine eigene Tochter sei und sie umarmen sich. Ted betritt die Kirche. Er war so in Eile, dass seine Haare ein wenig zu Berge stehen. Cruz glättet ihm ganz süß die Haare. Er begleitet Marisa zu ihrem Platz und auch Marisa streift ihm noch über den Kopf. Diese Vertrautheit gibt dem Zuschauer ein schönes Gefühl. Alle sind so natürlich und menschlich. C.C. gibt Rosa die Anweisung, auf dem Platz der „Brautmutter“ zu sitzen. Sie freut sich sehr darüber und bedankt sich. Ms. Carlile hat dieses Gespräch mitbekommen und schaut sehr traurig. Es ist soweit. Gina gibt den Brautjungfern und Brandon die letzten Anweisungen und geht zu ihrem Platz. Jeffrey Osborne beginnt die Kirche mit seinem tollen Lovesong „Greatest Love Affair“ zu behallen. Man sieht schöne Aufnahmen von der Kirche und den gespannten Gästen. Mason stört kurz die bereits aufgestellten Braujungfern. Eden weist ihn zurecht, er solle Kelly´s Hochzeit nicht stören. Er wird etwas laut, weil er sich nicht zu der Familie setzen möchte. Er setzt sich lallend und leicht schwankend zu Ms. Carlile. Cruz kommt mit Joe zum Altar. Cruz zeigt dem sehr nervösen Bräutigam, wo er sich hinstellen soll. An dieser Stelle hätte ich schon heulen können. Es geht los: Brandon mit dem Kissen, an dem die Ringe befestigt sind geht ehrfürchtig in Richtung Altar. Ihm folgen die Brautjungfern Jade, Amy, Sally und Eden mit ihren tollen Kleidern und jeweils einem Blumenbuket im Arm. Eden und Cruz tauschen Blicke und Eden bekommt ein leichtes Grinsen ins Gesicht. Sie stellen sich auf. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft und vor allem Joe erwarten die Braut. C.C. führt die wunderschöne Braut zum Altar. Sie sieht edel aus in ihrem Hochzeitskleid. Ein langes schmales Kleid mit leichter Schleppe, besticktem Halsteil und einem Schleier über dem Gesicht befestigt an den Blumen im Haar. Ich war begeistert von dem Kleid. C.C. führt Kelly und Joe zusammen. Der Priester übergibt Kelly ein Buch, um ein paar Verse vorzulesen. Sie öffnet es und fällt erschrocken in Joes Arme. Im Buch befand sich eine Nelke. Die Gäste und die Familie sind erschüttert. Kelly möchte aber weitermachen. Sie ist sehr stark und möchte die Zeremonie nicht unterbrechen. Alle sind angespannt und etwas ängstlich. Die Zeremonie beginnt. Joe und Kelly reißen sich zusammen und sehen trotz der Anspannung und der Vorkommnisse sehr glücklich aus. Sie geben sich das Eheversprechen. Brandon übergibt die Ringe. Die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft betet für das Brautpaar und dann der erste Kuss als Mann und Frau. Die beiden drehen sich um zu ihren Gästen und strahlen übers ganze Gesicht. (Ich fing an zu heulen J) Sie gehen Hand in Hand durch den Mittelgang. Sie umarmen sich und küssen sich. Peter beobachtet die beiden und zieht eine Waffe. Ich musste den Atem anhalten, doch dann kommen die ersten Gratulanten und stellen sich schützend um das Brautpaar. Alle gratulieren den beiden. Cruz gibt Eden zu Verstehen, dass der erste Tanz dem Trauzeugen und der Brautjungfer gebührt. Mason möchte, dass Ms Carlile seine Lebensgeschichte aufschreibt. Eden kommt dazu und ist wieder sehr aufmüpfig und gemein zu Ms Carlile. Cruz organisiert die Hochzeitssuite für Kelly und Joe. Peter hat den Ort für die Hochzeitsnacht herausgefunden und reserviert direkt das Zimmer neben der Hochzeitssuite. Folge 134 Die Feier im Capwell-Haus beginnt. Der Brunnen wird mit Champagner gefüllt. Alle Gäste haben sich im Haus eingefunden. Gina zeigt C.C. den Weg zum Brautpaar. Mason lädt Ms Carlile ebenfalls zur Feier ein. Das passt Eden gar nicht. Peter ist total verrückt und hat ein Brautkleid besorgt und Dessous für die Hochzeitsnacht. Mister und Misses Perkins haben die Torte probiert und geben Interviews. Der Ruhm gebührt dem glücklichen Brautpaar. Mason streitet mit Eden im Wohnzimmer. Er wirft Eden vor, dass sie und C.C. sich in sein Leben einmischen, weil Eden Ms Carlile nicht auf der Feier dabei haben wollte. Er verkündet Eden, dass er noch eine erschütternde Neuigkeit preiszugeben hat, die die Freude der Feier zerstören wird. Ms Carlile ist doch zur Feier gekommen. C.C. hält eine Ansprache auf seine Tochter und das Brautpaar. Ebenso erhebt Joe das Glas respektvoll auf C.C. und seine wunderschöne Braut, die er über alles liebt und schätzt. Das Brautpaar verzieht sich kurz ins Arbeitszimmer. Sie sind sehr glücklich und versprechen sich die ewige Liebe. Amy verabschiedet sich und die beiden begleiten sie zum Tor. Dort lauert schon Peter auf und beobachtet die 3. Eden trifft wieder auf Sophia und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie wünscht, dass Sophia die Stadt für immer verlässt. Sophia erzählt Eden von ihrer Kindheit. Eden lässt sich nicht erweichen und sagt ihr, dass ihre Mutter vor 15 Jahren gestorben sei. Mason unterbricht die Unterhaltung und Gina ruft alle in die Halle zum Tanz. Jeffrey Osborne tritt vor und hält eine kurze Rede über Kelly & Joe und die Liebe. Er singt „all the wings of love“ und Kelly und Joe eröffnen verliebt den Tanz. Das Brautpaar verzaubert alle Gäste mit Liebe… Amy kommt nach Hause und schließt die Tür nicht richtig. Es wird spannend und unheimlich. Ein Mann tritt an die Tür… Derweil im Capwell-Haus tanzen alle Gäste und amüsieren sich. C.C. tanzt mit Kelly und Joe mit Marisa. Mason fordert Ms Carlile zum Tanz auf. Jeffrey Osborne singt seinen nächsten genialen Song „Borderlines“. Die Gäste gehen aus sich raus und tanzen. Die Party ist ein voller Erfolg!! Cruz erinnert Eden daran, dass sie schon mal eine Tanzshow abgezogen haben und bittet sie zum Tanz um den anderen Gästen mal zu zeigen wie das richtig geht… Cruz betritt mit Eden die Tanzfläche. Man bemerkt sein mexikanisches Blut und die beiden stehlen allen anderen die Show. Sie tanzen wild, heiß und erotisch. Sie haben richtig viel Spaß zusammen. Der Tanz sieht auch nicht gekünzelt oder einstudiert aus. Richtig toll!!! Alle applaudieren!! Amy wird im Kinderzimmer von einem Mann an der Schulter angefasst. Sie schreit auf. C.C. und Ms Carlile reden miteinander über den Artikel, die Kinder, über C.C. und Sophia. Er sagt, dass Sophia eine wunderbare Mutter war und die Liebe seines Lebens. Sie würde ihm immer noch fehlen und dass sie einzigartig war. Er schwärmt aber auch von Gina. Er verabschiedet sich von Ms Carlile, wünscht ihr Glück und geht zu Gina und küsst sie. Amy erkennt den Mann. Es ist Brick und alles ist in Ordnung. Eden fährt mit der Unterredung mit Sophia fort. Sophia erzählt Eden von ihrem Gedächtnisschwund nach dem Bootsunfall und dass sie sich erst Jahre später Stück für Stück an ihre Familie erinnert hat. Ted ruft Eden, da Mason eine Ansprache halten möchte. Mason trinkt auf das Brautpaar und verkündet, dass er eine Ansage zu machen hätte. Er schaut zu Kelly rüber und bemerkt, dass sie sehr enttäuscht ist. Er beschließt zu schweigen und entschuldigt sich bei der Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Kelly & Joe möchten gehen. C.C. hat noch eine Ankündigung zu machen. Er bedankt sich öffentlich bei Gina und verkündet, dass er und Gina sich verlobt haben und heiraten werden. Alle sind erstaunt – viele erschüttert und geschockt – vor allem die Familie. Mason lacht C.C. aus, weil er weiß, dass C.C. einen großen Fehler machen wird. Eden ist sauer… Kelly & Joe verlassen das Haus für die Flitterwochen. Die Gäste werfen Reis. Cruz chauffiert das Brautpaar zum Capwell-Hotel. Kelly und Joe sind überglücklich und schwärmen von ihrer tollen Hochzeit. Peter ist bereits in der Lobby des Hotels. Er zerdrückt ein Nelke hasserfüllt in der Hand… Kelly & Joe betreten das Hotel und checken ein. Peter sieht sie… Kategorie:Storylines